monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marianne Cŵn-Annwn
Marianne Sídhe is the Daughter of the Cŵn Annwn. She is a ghoul from Shockland, she went to an Academy in Rocksford for monsters, but she disliked being their and would always be the first one to leave class. She wanted to be in a better place where it wasn't raining every day, so her parents sent her to Monster high. Character History Marianne parents met one lonely night in a graveyard right after both of them had taken a soul, they met and fell in love. 3 years after their marriage they gave birth to Marianne. Since she was raised in Shockland, and went to an Acadmey in Rocksford. She hated being their since it was alwyas raining and everyone like to where ugly uniforms, so her parents sent her to monster high. Personality Marianne opens up to others, especially those who are close to her, she is kind and understanding and even fun company, despite her competitive and controlling traits always being present. Additionally, there is one thing that always rubs her the wrong way: judgments based on stereotypes and rumors, as she believes that, if something is going to be criticized (which she knows she is no saint about) it should at least be fair. Otherwise she is a loyal and hard-working girl, as well as a responsible individual, which sometimes makes her do things she doesn't enjoy. Appearance Marianne is a tall girl that is a Cŵn Annwn, She has a ghostly white green fur that shimmers in the light. Her hair is a red with dark green streaks, her hair is wavy-straight with sharp curls at the end. Her eyes are a blood red, and the fur inside her ears are also read which is another piece of her Cŵn Annwn heritage. Abilities Racial Abilities * Demilitarization ''': Like other black dogs, Marianne can pass through solid matter. This allows her to go through all solid subjects, and not need to open doors. This also allows her to slip through passageways with ease. * '''Death Song/ Sonic Voice: Marianne can sing or scream out a powerful sound waves that can destroy objects, they may be able to target certain objects so that only they are destroyed. Since she is only a teenager she can not use her death song to its full extent and can only knock people out. * Death Sense: Marianne is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. * Voice Projection: She an make their voice come from somewhere else, even great distances or somewhere where she isn't physically present. She is also able to use it on others and make their voice louder. Skillset * Singing: One of her abilities is that she is an incredible singer since she is a famous singer. Using her Voice Projection she doesn't need speakers for them to hea her. * Music Instrument: Marianne is well fluent with playing all musical instuments with great success. She mostly uses electric guitars and keytars. Monster High Outfits Casual Marianne's hair is out. She wears a emerald shift dress with a mesh halter collar. The dress is overlain with black bones and music notes that have a lime outline and the negative space left from their pattern makes formless ermerald splotches across the dress. She wears are dark green, with studded, curved heels and a fur lining. She has a slime green chained belt and a slime green chained bracelet on her right arm. Make a Splash Marianne has her hair in a bun, with blue streaks in it. She wear's a red two piece with a lime music based pattern. She has her green scarf with dogs on them that wrap around her waist. She has red high heels in the shape of skeleton hands. She has a long necklace with a treble clef on it. Dead Tired Marianne has her hair in two pony tails. She has a black shirt with grey camo pattern with Marianne's Skullette on it. She has purple baggy sweet pants. She has slippers with claws on them. Her eye mask has dog eyes on them. Party Outfit Skull Shores Skulltimate Roller Maze Oufit 13 Wishes Outfit Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Monster Exchange: Scaris Freak Du Chic Haunted Form Boo York Boo York Comet Ceremony Welcome to Monster High Marianne wears a forest green dress with an open front with golden straps between the two sleeves. She also has a golden strap around her waist, connected she has an open slited light green skirt with golden to red to pink dogs on her skirt. She wears green high tops with fur linings. She has a red music bracelet. She has a chained dog collar with a bone on it. Staying Ghoul for the Summer Marianne's hair is leaf green with pink red streaks, that is tied into a braid that goes down past her waist. Her outfit consists of a strapless red shirt with green music notes, She also weares a a black see-through jacket, red shorts and a belt with a pawprint buckle on it. She wears green and red sandals with clef heels. She has a music necklace and a bone bracelet. Fangtastic Fall Marianne's hair is straight loose long hair. Her dress is a simple one shoulder red dress, with a shattered green mirror like pattern across her whole dress. Her gogo boots are red with ruby heels. She has a bone bracelet on the top of right arm. She has a green music ring. Dance the Fright Away. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail, and is now redish marigold orange with neon green and rose pink streaks in her hair. She wears a dark emerald green tube dress. She has green chains all over his front side which lead to her neck, waist, and center/chest. She wears transparent ghostly green high heels. She wears a dark green chain bracelet with a dog bone on it. She has a red mask that is shaped in the face of a golden retriever, with green Music notes and emerald chains. Electrified Marianne's hair is frazzled and a low pony-tail, she has purple and orange streaks. She has a transparent red music notes, attached on her head. She wears a black dress with a jagged collar on the top of her dress and her dress fans out at the bottom attached to a skirt, that cuts off around the end to create a sort of ripped fabric design. There is red lining on the ripped edges of her collar and for her skirts ripper edges are purple. She has dog bones, paw prints and music notes, with neon green, purple and orange. She has transparent emerald. High heels that are connected to ankle bracelets, that look like chain clasps. She has a transparent orange chain belts. She has a transparent green bracelet that resembles a ghost encircling her wrist. Relationship Family Marainne loves both her parents and aspires to be like then one day, but she wants to be a great singer before she takes up their mantle and they support her in her endevour. Her parents love her so much that they send her a goodie bag almost every week. Friends Marianne is a very liked person and is friends with everyone. Pet Marianne has a pet spirit bear, names Willhelm, he met her when she wears toruing through a bog, she met a cub and took him in and they have been together for a while. Category:Dog Category:Ghost Category:English mythology Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Females Category:Original Characters